Imprisoned Muse
by Animequeen5
Summary: Hinata is prisoner, and just like her fellow inmates is praying and hoping not be picked next for experimentation. Will she escape? Will she gain freedom? Will she continue fighting?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

I'm trapped behind iron rods with fellow potential victims or "**_lab rats_**" as they referred to us as. Never moving from my position or spot, I continue to breathe shallowly. Though my own breathing couldn't be heard amongst the hysterical, terrified, blood curdling screams, or even the sound of cracking mental states that come in the form of stuttering whispers. Miraculously, I have barely managed to keep my sanity intact with the exception of a few chipped away fragments, but I'm slowly teetering on the cliff of the abyss that is my mind.

Suddenly, I hear a sound. A door on the far left opens as one of the bad men comes in. He steps closer to our cage and examines us with his cold beady eyes. He chooses a girl to my right. She knows this as soon as he moves; she thrashes in the cage, crying hysterically while desperately trying to back away from the man. But he shows no mercy. With a Cheshire grin spread across his face, he grabs her leg and drags her across the cell, her shirt riding up.

He pulls her out of the cage and holds her up to his face, his sinister smirk growing seemingly wider. She kicks, struggles, and screams, but his big beefy arms are enough of a restraint. She bites his left arm. He shouts and let's go of her right side letting her fall against the cage.

In these few seconds, I decide whether or not to help her, knowing the consequences that would unfold. But she is only a child, age twelve at most. I try to pull her back in the cage. The big man immediately reacts and yanks her away, slapping me.

His rough, callous hands knocked me to the hard, frozen floor. The girl was taken away as her cries for help fade into an echo down the now silent room. With the violent male now gone, many of the other's gazes fall on me. I lay there, silently weeping, curled in a ball. Slowly, crawling my way back to my spot, I force myself to sit up.

Wiping the fresh blood from my lip's corner, I feel my left eye start to swell. I continue to cry into my knees quietly.

I do not know when slumber had come to me, but it was ended shortly. The faint sound of barely audible footsteps, able to be heard from acute hearing abilities developed from living in constant paranoia, jolted me from my stress induced sleep. Lifting my head in the direction of the noise, I see the same man from before with one other.

"There that's the one that tried to help yesterday" pointing at me with his thick pointer finger.

Looking straight at them with lifeless eyes void of any and all emotion, I just stared. The other closed his eyes behind his thin metal framed bifocals. After giving something some thought, he looked at me.

The look of his eyes evoked only one kind of emotion from me. **_Fear_**. Those eyes hold the same demonic soullessness of a serial killer that gets high off their prey's blood. I didn't look away from the man. I would not give him the complete treat of seeing be petrified or shaking. Despite being weak, I still believe I would escape one day. I attempted to keep my breathing as steady as possible.

The four eyed madman gave a slight snicker and said "Looks like we have one that has not entirely cracked yet," he turned to the muscle bound male "take her, I'm sure the Head will find some use for her." And with that said he put his hands behind his back and left.

What happened next went in a big blur as the man from yesterday came for me. I shortly passed out at some point as I was taken away. What's going to happen to me now.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed it! This is a story that I'm writing with my friend. She wanted to be introduced as TheArtisticBookworm!_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of a heart monitor. I've known this sound for so long to know it is my heart beat. Although, I am awake, I do not open my eyes for fear of the bright lights that I can see through my eyelids. I can't move my arms or my legs or even lift my head. My head feels fuzzy, but I know it's from the drugs, they most likely used on me, wearing off.

"I know you're awake, so there's no use pretending" a snake- like voice quipped.

Waiting for my eyes to adjust to the florescent lights, I think to myself _'What are they going to do to me?'_ then I realized "What have they done to me?" I hadn't noticed that I had spoken aloud.

"Nothing yet, but it can stay that way" I then saw a man 5ft. 12 inches tall. He had long oily black hair and yellow slitted eyes that seem to make me see my own end. He moves towards me.

He takes slow, careful steps around the table that I'm strapped to. His eyes examine me, moving up and down multiple times.

"It seems that she is in good condition"

"Indeed she is. Physically and _mentally_" having a miniature heart attack, I turn my eyes to my left. Sitting there in a chair was the man with the wired rimmed glasses.

He seemed to have materialized out of the shadows. Looking at me with a predatory smile, I feel my skin start to crawl.

"Now Kabuto, you shouldn't scare my subject so early, no matter how much fun it is. I still need her to be able to speak" said, who I assumed was, the man in charge.

Pushing his glasses back into place, Kabuto looks toward his higher up. "I'm just trying to get her ready for the things you'll have her do," that sentence seemed unfinished, as if he was trying to build up suspense "_if_ she can do it that is."

The emphasis on the _'if'_ had me wondering what they were going to have me do _'if I can do it, that is'_ I thought.

"Okay my little pet, I'm going to ask you some questions ok?" the way the yellow eye bastard addressed me, gave me an unsettling feeling in my lower extremities.

He didn't wait for an answer, he continued on. "I am Dr. Orochimaru," he snickered, what was so funny? "and I enjoy a lot of things. One of those interests happens to be fine art work" he paced around the room and gesture, as if trying to pick and choose words and phrases for his next sentences.

While he was busy contemplating his next words, I was trying to figure out where he was going with this. None of it were questions, like he said. It appears he was done thinking up his double meaning words.

"You see, I enjoy a certain type and theme of art work" his eyes flickered to Kabuto for a split second, and his lips curved into a not so kind smile.

He then stood over me, looking straight into my eyes and asked "Can you paint?"

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! ENJOY, AND I BEG OF YOU PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

I was guided through a large corridor that split a set of rooms on both sides creating an interesting walkway for me and my 'friends' to pass. The audience must love us with all their screaming and pleading looks. I look to the side into one of the rooms nearest to me. I'm not surprised to see smiles grace some of their heartless faces, but sad to see smiles fall on those who look happy to be 'set free', so to speak.

Our little group came across a mirror. I pause in front of it to see it reflecting an image of a girl. She looked about 16- 17 years old. She had dirty cream, rough pale skin, long violet hair that reached her ankles; with two long bangs the framed her sunken cheek heart shaped face. You couldn't tell what she physically looked like because her body was covered in filthy, oversized baggy rags that slipped off her shoulders, indicating she was rather thin.

Then I noticed it was me, I was looking at. I also made note that I now had thick chained bracelets and anklets with round charms on them.

"Come on! Move!" shouts Kabuto. His voice broke me out of my trance and I began limping my way over to them, trying to hold in my shrieks of pain as the anklet chafed against my leg.

We walked for a couple more minutes until we reached a door that was about twice my height, but only few inches taller than Kabuto. Dr. Orochimaru strode over to a keypad and typed in a password consisting of about 7 digits. The heavy door slid to the left with a metallic shriek, and I froze.

The doorway opened into a wide room. The walls were made of metal, lined with an assortment of torture devices. A wall to the left was decorated with blades of different lengths, and sharp edges. Cleavers, hatchets, axes, machetes, daggers, and switchblades all organized by type and size. There was even an old school Japanese katana.

The right side of the room contained a long mahogany table, with an arrangement of various medical instruments. Syringes of different diameters, scalpels of multiple blade types. On the left of the table was a shelf filled; with toxins, poisons, and acids in a rainbow of colors, labeled alphabetically with before and after images of victims they had been used on.

Underneath a jar filled with raspberry blue liquid, was a picture of a male, about 20 years of age, maybe younger. In his before picture he had tan-brown curls with hazel eyes and golden skin. He had a small mole on the left of his chin. His after picture was horrifying. The once hazel eyes morphed into a bleeding muddy brown with heavy rolls of black under his lids. Sun-kissed skin now a deathly white and the small mole had begun to eat one side of his face looking ready to implode. On the other side of his face, his skin started to peel to the muscle, proceeded to bleed, blister, and create a huge quantity of pus.

Another container 3 rows down and 5 to the left was a substance that was a red faded into black. Beneath it was a photograph of a pair of twins. One boy and one girl both had dark brown hair and eyes. They were probably no older than 8 years of age, judging from the amount of baby fat shown in their cheeks. In the picture adjacent to it, only the boy was shown. His big chocolate colored eyes faded to a neon green with yellow pus oozing from the tear ducts that had started to crust his eyes shut. His once plump cheeks were now so thin, his cheek bones protruded greatly and it seems although some of his hair had begun to fade into an eggshell white. But what got me thinking was what happened to his sister?

"Do you like my work?"

I jump out of my daze to find Dr. Orochimaru peering behind me.

"Uhh… sure" I replied. To be honest, it just made me sick to my stomach.

The doctor raised his head and studied the picture intently. I noticed his face saddened slightly.

"She didn't make it pass phase 2. Such a shame, she would've made a good addition to my collection" he sighed.

Putting an around my shoulder he guided me to an easel and paints in the dead center of the room. Directly in front of it was a candied apple displayed on a plate.

"Now sweetie, I want you to paint that apple for me" Orochimaru said kindly.

I looked at the apple and noticed that the supposed candy sauce was thicker than normal and dripping and oozing everywhere. I gulped rather loudly.

Then out of nowhere Kabuto took a sledge hammer, I must have overlooked in my earlier observation of the room, and smashed the apple and the plate.

"I want it painted exactly how it looks with exact detail. Make it look as real as if taken with a camera" Orochimaru instructed as he finally left, leaving just me and Kabuto.

"Just for the record if you try to run or escape the crossbows in the corners of the ceiling will shoot. Have fun!" Kabuto smiled creepily following the demented doctor.

* * *

**Well what did you think? please put your comment in the review box below**


End file.
